The invention relates to a mounting plate for furniture hardware, especially for the adjustable mounting of the supporting wall-related part of cabinet hinges, which can be fastened on a cabinet wall by means of fastening screws passing through openings in the form of slots provided in the mounting plate. These slots are configured such that their associated fastening screws, which are provided with a thread only over a portion of the length of their shaft but have an unthreaded shaft section below their heads, are held by the free threaded-shaft front end in a central position in the slot, but when driven all the way in are displaceable in the slot in the direction of the latter.
Such mounting plates serve especially for the adjustable mounting of the carcase-related parts of articulated hinges, which today as a rule are in the form of an elongated supporting arm, while provisions are made for the adjustment of the supporting arm in its longitudinal direction on the one hand, and, on the other hand, in regard to the distance from the surface of the cabinet wall of the supporting arm end that bears the hinge link and extends forward beyond the mounting plate. The slots provided in the mounting plate furthermore permit an adjustment parallel to the surface of the cabinet wall in the direction of the slots when the fastening screws are loosened. In the case of so-called wing plates, these slots are formed on lugs projecting wing-like from opposite sides of the actual mounting plate (DE-GM No. 75 30 985).
In order to be able in such mounting plates to preinstall the fastening screws in the central position in the slots, it has been proposed in a known mounting plate of the kind described above (DE-PS No. 27 51 459) to configure the shafts of the fastening screws adjacent the heads so as to be narrower than the remaining threaded shaft section on a length corresponding approximately to the thickness of the lugs, and to provide indentations on the confronting longitudinal sides of the slots, giving the indentations a diameter equal approximately to the diameter of the threaded section of the shaft of the fastening screws, it being possible to provide the notches also with threads matching those on the fastening screws. The preinstallation of the fastening screws is thus accomplished by driving the threaded front end of the fastening screws into the indentations. When the screws are then further driven into associated bores in a cabinet wall to mount the hinge part, the threadless, narrowed section of the fastening screws enters the slot and the mounting plate is then displaceable on the fastening screws lengthwise of the slot to the degree permitted by the length of the slots. A definite guidance of the mounting plate such that displacement is permitted only in the direction of displacement, but not at right angles thereto, is effected only when the narrowed section of the fastening screws is in a position offset from the central position provided with the indentations and the width of the slots is approximately equal to the diameter of the narrowed section of the shaft of the fastening screws. On the other hand, in the central position no such definite guidance in the slot direction exists, because between the narrowed section of the fastening screw shaft and the indentations are clearances which permit displacements of the mounting plate in other than the slot direction.
Accordingly, the invention is addressed to the problem of constructing mounting plates of the kind concerned herein such that, on the one hand, preinstallation of their fastening screws in a central position in the slots will be possible, but on the other hand the assurance will be provided that the adjustment of the mounting plate fastened to a cabinet wall, after a slight loosening of the fastening screws, will be possible only lengthwise of the slots.